


His Margarita

by ManicMisha, WritingThroughFandoms



Category: Dream Daddy, Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cult Ending, Dadsona is Satan, F/M, Gore, He's a cult leader, Hell, Joseph and Dad have been fucking forever, Joseph gets off on the thrill of the kill, Joseph relies too much on lucifer, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Pining, Satan Worship, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Tension, Violence, but actually a fucking demon, but not, cult shit, mentions Mary but she may only show up in the second chapter for a few, she doesn't matter here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMisha/pseuds/ManicMisha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingThroughFandoms/pseuds/WritingThroughFandoms
Summary: Lucifer and Joseph have known each other for a long, long time. It's been almost five hundred years, and Joseph pines for his lover back, so he poses as a Youth Minister and loving father/husband, while secretly murdering spouses to hopefully bring Lucifer back from his hiding hole, little does he know that the fine man he's planning as his next sacrifice is the very man he longs to hold him once again.This is what happens from the point of the Dadsona getting kidnapped in the Cult route. Minor past stuff explained but no laid out--that will possibly come later! Stay tuned for updates!





	1. Chapter 1

Awakened. He had rose from the very depths of his Youth Minister mind, racing forth and taking over the very body that loomed over his victim—his goal. It was odd, seeing it from this view, but the man on the floor supposed that it could be worse. He could just be a crazy idiot, which would be such a damn shame, for the man truly had a face that compared to the great arts that hung in museums. Though the situation seemed to be a dead end, literally, the man bound tightly with ropes wasn’t in the slightest bit of discomfort. Even the knots that rubbed against his wrists and bare chest were kind of kinky in its own way, since he long ago found himself not feeling pain to small things like rope burn. His body was strong, old, but constantly changing in appearance. Right now he bared his true colors, under all the masks people have given him. Upon the crown of his head was blessed strands of silver hair, cut and styled in one of the more current fashion trends, on request of his daughter Amanda. Facial hair that was clean cut and darker than the ash he was resting in, along with his thick brows that were now furrowed over his eyes, the deep, dark sapphire orbs burned in amusement as they gazed up to Joseph, not seeing the meek youth minister, but the demon that truly lay underneath. Lips curled, edges tilting up. Joseph’s facial expression morphed from frustration to calm contemplation. They both regarded one another, analyzing their next move—well, not Joseph, since the man before him was tied tighter than—nope. He wasn’t going to make up any more of those goddamned churchly sayings. Fuck. That. He straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest and snarled, which seemed to only entertain the man before him even more. “Luce, I am not joking, whatsoever.”

“Oh, I know,” came the raspy reply as Luce sat up, adjusting his body as well as he could, being sure to wiggle his backside from side to side, irking Joseph more than before. “I just can’t believe you actually had the balls to kidnap me. Came totally out of left field—I like that.” Wait, what? Joseph rested his arms at his sides, quirking a blond brow. So nonchalant of his sacrifice to say this. He definitely reminded the false minister of his early days upon the Earth, when he trailed after his confidant, his lover. That man always was a reckless daredevil, but then again, he got tossed out of Heaven for gaining enough power to match Father, but, that’s beside the point. Even before the power gain, Lucifer had always tried to see how far he could push his luck. It was a wonder how he became Father’s favorite, however, no one ever asked, so it remained a mystery. Joseph certainly didn’t care now, not when so many years have passed. Being without Lucifer was starting to take a toll on him, his patience running thin. He had plenty of sacrifices to bring him forth, to gain his attention, yet he continued to remain missing in action. Joseph’s thoughts got the best of him in that moment, and feeling scorned, he roared aloud, his deep voice echoing off the underground walls in rounds. It might have been a frightening sound to any of the other cul-de-sac members, hell, even that whore he married for cover. Instead of fear in Luce, there was laughter. Mocking, playful. He couldn’t decide which. Enough is enough, he had to get this over with—the man already knew too much, and the agony from his daughter would be enough to sustain him until she offed herself. With a determined nod, Joseph turned his back to the bound man, approaching the table to the side where his tools rested. Many of them were carved from the horns of a ram, forged from the best steel, and crafted by only the beings Lucifier trusted, sometimes he himself. He observed his selection, fingertips dragging along each individual tool in a caress. This was the closest to his lover he’s been in a few hundred years, and each kill he felt so good in the moment, like when they would share a foul soul, bathing in their blood until they were high off the copper scent, rutting against each other like they were young again. They were great memories, ones Joseph desperately wanted to have back. Lucifer was his Margarita Paradise, always drunk on that cocky smile, those fidgeting mannerisms, and the voice that often use to lull him to sleep, the only rest he’d get. Nowadays, he spent his time with his vessels, teaching them the ways of being children, but not forgetting the tid-bid information to convert them towards his way of living. He paused, teeth gnawing at his lip. The kids. The game tired easily, and what of the kids? When all this finally came to surface, or when Lucifer finally comes back, would he leave the kids? Would Lucifer want kids? Joseph couldn’t find himself to recall if his lover had ever mentioned favoritism towards one opinion or another. He supposed if Lucifer didn’t want the kids, he could always dispose of them and take back what he has given them. It seemed Mary would have to be dealt with as well, though Joseph also was tempted to leave her high and dry with his vessels, those children would eventually be her undoing. 

“Joseph.” For a moment, he heard it, the voice he lusted after for so long. This was it! This was the last sacrifice! It had to be—never before had Lucifer’s voice been said to clearly just before a kill. God, he felt immediate ecstasy, his eyelids fluttering. Yes. Yes. Without much thought to the choice of weapon, Joseph found himself grasping his own trusty sickle, the blade thick and sharp. It wouldn’t be quick—unless he wanted it to—but no matter what it would be messy. Joseph rolled his shoulders, turning towards the man who looked mildly annoyed. Ah, still no fear. That is why Lucifer must be able to contact him. All the other victims whined and plead for their life. This one had a fighting spirit, just like he did. This one was the sacrifice that would give Lucifer the will, the power, to come back to him. Filled with unimaginative glee and arousal, Joseph stepped towards Luce, kneeling down so he was eye-level with his sulking neighbor. The man didn’t flinch, didn’t even cast a glance to the threatening weapon within Joseph’s grasp, which ignited a stroke of anger in the false minister. Without hesitation, Joseph used his free hand to backhand Luce—hard. If he used his full strength, the neighbor’s head would’ve flown completely off, but he relented and only cause enough pain to keep his rage at bay. Luce’s head snapped to the side, a bright pink mark already forming where the other had slapped him. Luce thought he had a lot better, but grunted to give Joseph the satisfaction of bothering the man under him. “You are the one, I can tell. Look at you—bound tightly, no weapon, no chance. Yet in your eyes, I see it. That will to fight, to survive. You look me straight in the eye without fear, like he would. Truly, I picked the most perfect of offerings.” Joseph’s deep laughter rumbled from his chest, Luce tilting his head to listen better. Familiarity. He hadn’t heard that laugh in a long time, too long, by the desperation in Joseph’s eyes. He left his precious follower, and now the man was murdering everyone’s significant other out of rage and confusion. It was a mess, one he’d berate him for later, but now, Luce was wanting to keep the game going, to really get the mood set before scaring the ever loving shit out of Joseph. It was all fair, afterall. The bastard had the gull to kidnap him, yet with all the hints Luce had kindly bestowed upon him, the false minister had yet to realize that his goal was in front of his nose. The man he saw was like a crying, lost child. Unsure, unclear, and just wanting something he truly loved back. Luce could understand that, he had craved Joseph a lot during his absence, but things had to be done, and he was not putting his favorite fallen angel in the mix, not yet. Now, though, it seemed like it was best for him to stop all of this, to give the child what he wants, just so madness won’t corrupt the only place he finds his daughter to be happy at. His daughter, though not technically his, had been a blessing, ironically. Her constant positive vibes and playfulness had kept him focused, kept him covered, and amused him during his slower days. It had been nice, playing loving husband and good father, but then Alex died, leaving him with Amanda. Her real mother had her for the gay couple, so she obviously didn’t want much part in the girl’s life. Luce didn’t want to leave her on her own. He helped raise her for years before Alex’s passing, grew attached, like he had so many others. He adored Humanity, for their faults and strengths, and that girl was a diamond. Genuinely good heart, just as Alex had been. His heart ached for the lost human, but it was a dull, common ache he felt. Yes, his job was to tempt, to lure people away from his Father’s light, but he did so with as much good intention and care as he could muster, for every Human. Joseph knew that, but he also knew that Lucifer would always have a special spot in his heart for just him, and not grouped in with the Humans they walk among. 

A sharp, pinching paint blossomed in Luce’s left side, gaining his attention on the sickle that was piercing his bare hip, just barely breaking through the skin, the rest of the blade reflecting the fire’s light from the nearby candles into his eyes. Luce frowned in discomfort, watching Joseph’s arm flex as he dug the blade even further into his body. Crimson welled around the weapon quickly, forming a large droplet before cascading down in thin lines, painting Luce’s skin an angry red. There was soft words being spoken from Joseph, chanting. The victim tilted his head again, his nose brushing along Joseph’s jawline as he craned to hear. Oh wow, the blond was really doing all out. Their old language spilled from his lips, muttering phrases and sacrificial prophesy Luce knew too well. The blade curved, moving, tearing at more flesh, luring more blood from his victim’s body. Gritting teeth at the throb it brought forth, Luce kept listening to Joseph’s deep baritone voice, mentally translating each sentence, focusing on that voice to not act upon the building rage inside him. Faintly, a part of him also recognized the man’s arousal in his lap, straining against the ridiculous khaki pants he adorned. He must feel Lucifer’s power, know that he is nearby. Joseph always responded best whenever the Dark Archangel was around, and usually things got heated rather quickly. His follower had once commented that Lucifer was a drug, a gorgeous enigma, something that simply cannot be left alone, cannot be left waiting. For a few moments, Luce wondered if Joseph had thought of him the whole time he was keeping warm within his wife, whenever he was bedding her for the sake of his vessels. It was an endearing thing, he supposed, but he wouldn’t doubt that Joseph had, since he always felt the man’s pleads to come back to him in the back of his head. Emotions weren’t necessary, just sending three words—Please, my Angel—was enough for Lucifer to get the message. Feeling bold, and ignoring the sting from the sickle’s nonstop tugging at his flesh, Luce rocked his hips back and forth, jostling the weapon, and providing friction to Joseph’s member, causing said man to choke, ripping the blade thoughtlessly from Luce’s body. Now that did hurt. The tied man took note of the horrific wound that was etched into his skin, his own sacrificial mark, and the blood that was pooling beneath them. Not enough to kill him, not by a long shot, but until his body speeds up the healing process, all the extra blood he is producing will just fall out, continuing the cycle until this place absolutely reeked of copper and he feels lightheaded from losing too much. 

“You—“ Joseph coughed, stock still as he stared into his victims eyes, seeing the challenge, the squinted corners. God he was perfect, just like his Angel. He wanted to rut aimlessly into this man below him, to cry out his Arch Angel’s name as he reached his climax, but he couldn’t—no, there wasn’t enough time for that. He needed his lover back, he was going crazy without him. The sickle reflected the light into his eyes, and Joseph clenched his fist around the handle, bringing the weapon down once again, out of sheer anger. He was frustrated emotionally, sexually, and there this guy was letting him practically ride his knee while he cut him up. Joseph was starting to wonder what in the hell was wrong with his neighbor. He should be screaming in pain, crying in fright. He wasn’t though, and that’s what Lucifer would want in a sacrifice. Now that his mark was placed in Luce’s skin, Joseph will have what he wants. His cock could wait—would wait. There was a low keen from the other man, the false minister convinced himself it was a whine of pain and not arousal. He took satisfaction in that, and jerked the weapon back once again, seeing more shades of red leave the man in a splatter, most of it staining Joseph’s clothing, to which he paid no mind. Clothes can be replaced. Once the blade was free, the blond pushed his victim to his back, supporting himself onto his knees to keep his straining erection from getting any more relief and clouding his mind further. The man under his hand gasped, seeming to try and hold off the pain, which had the man above him giddy. “Such a good boy for me. Now just bleed there while I speak the final incantation. There, such a good boy.” The false minister praised his neighbor by using the same hand the pushed him to tangle in his hair, stroking the strands fondly. If he had been in a better mindset, he could see the man beneath him for what he truly is, and not for the glamor that had been used for so long to hide him from Humanity, not that it mattered anymore. Anyone who knew him was either long gone, or was an angel of the Lord, and they couldn’t do shit. Still, it was nice to pretend to be another for a while. Poor Joseph. To anyone else who would’ve walked by, they would’ve seen his pale hair, his dark eyes, but the man above him was consumed by his dark thoughts, by his lusting fantasy. He saw boring plain hair, simple common eyes. It was a horrifying realization at how far his partner had been missing him to see that he couldn’t even focus enough to see through his disguise. This will be a lesson for them both, then.  


More of the dead language filled the empty air, ranting the basics of a traditional sacrifice. This body is here for your well being, blah, to ensure you power, blah, blah. Luce sighed through his nose, finally deciding what he was going to do, and feeling like this would even be harsh by his standards, but wanted to do this on account of giving his lover one last kill, one last shred of hope before bringing down the house. He waited, patiently, wheezing through his throat. The second wound was deep, barely missing a lung, causing more blood to tint his skin and the ropes that bound him so tightly. This sacrifice is dying so that the world will be open to you, great Arch Angel, blah, blah. Luce’s hair began to absorb the sticky body fluids, red staining white. The back of his neck felt gross, and all over, Luce just wanted a shower. Patience. Joseph was almost done, he could tell by the twitch in the other man’s bloody khakis. The thrill of the kill, the tension in the air, the breathlessness in Joseph’s voice. There was a low noise, like a drum beat, music of days long behind him. If there were more people around, the room would be filled with loud chants, whoops and hollers. Blood would be thrown around from a bucket, people would paint all sorts of markings along the walls, it would be more of a riot than anything.  


Luce timed it correctly. The sickle slammed down once again into his body, into his heart. Now that fucking hurt. It always did. That was an injury that would take more time to heal, but it was time to start the show, and end the bullshit. Luce gasped, releasing a convincing scream of agony, his body convulsing violently, jostling the weapon even more, causing a stronger string of torment to rock his core. Joseph was watching, eyes wide and alight with anticipation, breathing hard, chest heaving. Blood, gasping breaths, Luce was reduced to a stock still body in a moment, one final release of air leaving his lungs, eyes rolling into the back of his head. There was a few moments of silence, the only thing disturbing that was Joseph’s rasping. He was waiting, eyes and ears alert for whatever entrance his beloved. Seconds ticked by, with not a single movement, not a single voice. Joseph’s eyes flickered left and right, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Where was Lucifer? He did everything right—this man, the corpse beneath him—he was the one! Joseph knew he was! The blond tossed the sickle to the side, threading the ropes that created a pentagram upon Luce’s chest, shaking the corpse. Luce’s head lulled to the side, no sign of life. No. Something went wrong. Fuck. FUCK. Joseph began to hyperventilate, head whipping around. “Lucifer? Answer me. Angel?” He let go of the body, standing up quickly and stepping around the area, checking in the shadows, sending out waves of his emotions. There’s no way. This doesn’t make sense! He knows he heard him earlier! “Lucifer!” He let out a guttural snarl, rage and despair blinding him. He stormed towards the corpse, his foot reeling back and landing a solid kick to the body, hearing a sickening crunch as Luce flew to the opposite fall, slamming loudly enough for the sound to echo. Joseph cried out once more, tears freely prickling his eyelashes as he grabbed at his own hair, yanking the strands and painfully straining his scalp. “What the fuck did I do wrong?! I did everything exactly like I had before—I—I—“ Luce listened from his current state, half oh him growling to punish Joseph for kicking him like that, another of him feeling satisfied with the other man’s sobs that reached his ears. The man was covered in blood, falling to his knees, and shaking with the overwhelming grief that his lover hadn’t appeared like a knight to sweep him off his feet. It was the most genuine sound Luce had heard from his lover when it concerned something upsetting. He almost felt bad, almost.  


The crying didn’t last long, Luce figured it wouldn’t. The man’s sniffles were far between his hiccups, and Luce could feel the anger taking place. Typical Joseph. He heard the gravel grind under Joseph’s feet as the man stood, the mood and temperature shifting into something suffocating, something sweltering. “Fuck them. Fuck it all. If one man isn’t going to bring him back, then I’m killing them all tonight.” Joseph offered one last lash-out of his emotions, a pound of his fist against a nearby wall, before the man turned on his heel, darting down one of the few halls leading out of the hidey hole. Luce waited patiently, closing his eyes so he could roll his irises back in place to comfort him better. Joseph would be back sooner or later to dispose of his supposed dead body, but he would be gone from here before then. Once he was sure Joseph had gone, Luce maneuvered himself to sit up, flexing his arms hard enough to snap the rope away like a string of thread instead of layers upon layers of strengthened nylon. The kick Joseph delivered to his body earlier broke his arm, so he rested for a moment while the limb reset itself, raising his better hand to touch the edges of the wound to his heart. Ouch, yeah, that is pain. Lucifer grunted, leaning against the wall while he let his body rebuild itself. As soon as everything fixed itself and began to heal from the inside, he would use his powers to transfer himself back to his home, to his daughter, and wait until sunset, where he will confront his lover before the man went off the deep end and murdered every member of the cul-de-sac. That would set his own plans back, and draw too much unnecessary attention towards Joseph, to himself. Lucifer grunted as the pentagram wound hissed shut, leaving a jagged white scar that wouldn’t heal for another month or so. The heart wound would be almost a year, for his powers weren’t specialized in healing, so it tended to take longer for the really nasty ones to mend and fade. Joseph’s specialty was medical, but Lucifer never asked the man to heal him, and wouldn’t start now. He glanced in the direction his lover had went, taking a sniff. The way led to Joseph’s, Mat’s, and his own homes. Clever. A grunt left his lips as the heart wound sealed, hurting a bit in comparison to the other. The scar there was even uglier, with angry red accompanying the white. The inside of the injury was tender, and the slightest pressure to that area was enough to make Luce flinch. It’s good enough. He had to get home to Amanda, had to send her away while he dealt with his fallen angel. It wouldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows, Joseph would be unbelievable pissed that Lucifer had been hiding under his nose this whole time, but he would have to deal with it.  


Until then, Luce summed up what energy he had gathered during his rest, and climbed to his feet, frowning deeply at how drained he felt from interacting with another demon. With a shaky, limp stride, Lucifer began his trek back to his home, making sure to conceal his appearance completely along the way, but leaving everything else in that forsaken room be, especially the once white rope, now stained red and in a heap at the corner where his “corpse” had been. Joseph was surely in for a surprise in the next few hours it took for the sun to meet the horizon in a glorious crescendo to welcome the night. Lucifer couldn’t wait to get started.


	2. Emotional Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph is emotionally unstable. Lucifer wished he didn't care.

                “Dad? Oh my god, dad!” Lucifer fell heavily against Amanda’s form as he crossed the kitchen threshold, making sure he had transported from the split of the tunnel to the house, in hopes that Joseph wouldn’t see him. His lover had to see him for who he was, and not mistake him again for the persona Lucifer had taken on. His daughter gasped in shock, her body shaking and stumbling back thanks to his added weight. They didn’t tumble to the floor, but Amanda did end up getting pushed into the couch, her father slumping onto his knees in the floor, forehead planted firmly against her shoulder. She rose her hands, petting his hair and asking with a shaky voice what was wrong. He stayed put for a moment, huffing to regain his composure. His power was still returning at a slow pace, which was so inconvenient at the moment, considering his daughter probably had her cellphone on her, and that meant she could call any of the neighbors and risk their life. Thinking quickly, Lucifer tilted his head to the side, eye looking up to his daughter’s anxious face with a lopsided smile. “Dad, Christ, are you okay? You have been gone for hours! I have been trying to reach you—where’s your shirt? Did you get into a fight?” He chuckled, his voice sounding like he swallowed sand paper, causing more panic than comfort for his poor daughter. “Dad, please—“

               

                “Amanda, I’m fine. Do you—“ He paused, pursing his lips for a brief moment. She had to leave, everyone did. There wasn’t much time left, and not a single man could stand a chance against the scorned, heartbroken demon. “Do you remember when you were eight, and there was some bad people after us? You remember?” Amanda without hesitation nodded, though Lucifer could see the fear in her eyes. She remembered what he really looked like, now whether she perceived it as her imagination or the truth failed to be seen. “There’s another man after us—after our friends. I need you to do me a favor, baby. Can you do that?” Another nod. He smiled up at her, raising a hand to slide into Amanda’s jacket pocket, fingers feeling the rectangle with little effort. He withdrew the cell, handing it to her waiting hand before his hand dropped into her lap, still repairing from Joseph’s kick. “I need you to call Craig and Robert, baby. Robert first, tell him to come over here, say it’s for daddy. Tell him to be sneaky, that the ghost is active.”

               

                “Dad—I don’t—“

 

                “Amanda Ann, please, do as I ask,” he rasped, squeezing his eyes shut as his chest pulsed with pain. Joseph’s anger was radiating, mounting higher with each ticking minute. “After Robert, call Craig and tell him I’m injured, okay? Tell him that you need him to drive you to the hospital, the one all the way across town. Then after him, call everyone else. Tell them the same story as Craig, except I need you to make sure they grab the kids and follow you and Craig. Except Joseph. Don’t let anyone tell Joseph shit.” His daughter looked unsure, confused, but Lucifer’s stern expression showed no room for argument. Like the badass daughter she was, Amanda immediately began dialing the numbers, her fingers flying across the keypad with such speed, it impressed the Devil himself. Lucifer checked his strength again, and finding him not feeling like utter shit, he moved away from Amanda, gesturing for her to stay put while he shuffled to the hallway, sitting down at the entrance so he could easily lean to look over at the living room, but also so he could hide from the windows and any viewing eyes of whomever may come through the door. There was a rapid series of knocks at the kitchen door, and he glanced over to Amanda, whose eyes were in his direction, but the phone was still pressed to her ear. Using his senses, heightened thanks to his supernatural capabilities, he sniffed the air, smelling heavy cigarettes and spicy cologne. Robert, he was fast, a good man, he should’ve bed him whenever he had the chance. Amanda, seeing Lucifer nod, rushed towards the door and letting Robert inside before shutting the door again, dialing another number as she walked back towards the living room, her voice picking up and showing panic when Craig answered the phone, Lucifer was never more proud of his daughter than now. Robert immediately headed back to the hall, shoving himself into Lucifer’s lap and getting in his face, a deep scowl marring his ruggedly handsome face. “It’s Joseph, Robert. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to protect the neighbors, to protect Amanda. He’s lost it—,” Lucifer explained quickly, gesturing with more animation to the scars now marring his skin. The soft hazel eyes hardened, scowl seeming more and more permanent.

 

                “That bastard finally snapped, eh? I’ll look after them, don’t worry Sweetness. You sure you don’t need me here? Jesus, look what he did to ya.” Robert took in the injuries, touching them for himself to investigate. Lucifer knew Robert had a soft spot for him, had since they both went shot for shot of Whiskey until the gruff man passed out. It was a good time, as was the hanging out they had done afterwards. Robert tsked at the Satanic symbol, his calloused thumb running over it almost affectionately. Lucifer, not wanting the other man’s scent to linger and serve another reason for Joseph to lose his shit, leaned back against the wall, nodding his head.

 

                “I am trusting you, Robert. I can handle Joseph, he isn’t a match for me once I get going. Bastard just got lucky cuz he tied me up.” The man laughed, nodding as he stood up, dusting his hands on his pants. Lucifer nodded towards Amanda, who was practically sobbing into the phone to another neighbor. Craig should be here soon, which meant he had to make himself scarce. “Robert, Craig is going to be here soon to take Amanda to the hospital across town—the farthest one, and the others will be following except for Joseph. I want you to keep them safe, and keep them distracted if things move along too quickly. I will contact you all as soon as I deal with our little problem, I’m sure things will be confusing for everyone else, but it has to be this way.” As Lucifer finished speaking, there was a pounding at the door. Amanda was wringing her hands together, running quickly over to Lucifer to hug him tightly, whispering a ‘love you daddy’ into his ear. He grumbled one back, petting her head affectionately before sending her with Robert, watching them go before rolling further down the hall, being quick and quiet. He managed to glide into his room without difficulty, double checking that his blinds over the windows were closed as he stalked over to his bed, taking a seat at the foot. He listened intently in two directions, taking in Robert instructing the neighbors to hurry in the nearest vehicles, Amanda crying, the murmurs of the others asking what was happening. In the other direction was Joseph, his tone deep and full of hostility. His children were quietly playing in their rooms, Mary was drinking in the living room. His lover was pacing around in his own room, at the back of the house, away from the main part of the cul-de-sac thankfully. He was cursing hotly under his breath, apparently so in thought that the sound of several cars starting at once didn’t alert him in the slightest. Lucifer send a thanks to whomever allowed that to happen, the anxiety in his chest lessening as he knew the others would be safe with Robert in charge. It was almost time.

               

                Lucifer stood, flexing his body as he had a surge of power brought forth, shivering off any sort of glamour that may blind his lover into thinking he was Luce, back from the dead. Though he was sure his blond was already fuming at the disappearance of his body. Chucking off the bloody clothing and willing away the left over flakes upon his skin, Lucifer changed into some simple tight black jeans, leaving his feet and chest bare. Joseph would see the long, jagged scars going down his back and know it was him for sure, along with what he had done in the underground. Inhaling sharply, the Arch Angel found himself ready for a fight, but unsure if they should be at this location. If he could get a hand on Joseph, than he could easily transport them, but to where? Certainly not that murder cave. Lucifer sighed through his nose, hoping he could somehow get Joseph to be distracted enough to not want to fight—but it was a silly notion. Although Lucifer was the warrior among the two, Joseph was definitely at the ready to bare his teeth at something that displeased him. It was one of the more arousing features—wait. Arousal. That’s it. Lucifer checked his biological time, sensing that the hour was upon them. Without a solid plan, or any hesitation, Lucifer side-stepped into the shadows, traveling through the darkness and into Joseph’s home.

 

                The man’s place was the same as always, save for the clear tension that was filling the air. Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, watching from a corner of the room as Joseph continued his self-rant, footsteps getting heavier as his gaze rested upon the nightstand clock. Nightfall, just a few mere minutes away and the cul-de-sac would be plunged into darkness. Mere minutes until he will unleash all Hell upon the innocent neighbors, on his own family. It was twisted, romantic, something Lucifer would’ve never suspected he’d push Joseph into doing. The blond man growled low in his throat, turning his back, giving Lucifer a chance to side-step again, appearing on Joseph’s luxurious full bed, reclined on his back like he owned the place, regarding the man before him with a smirk. His newly healed hand went to his pants, undoing the button and shimmying them partway down his lips, leaving his boxers on to give Joseph something to work on. Without ado, Lucifer raised his hand, circling his finger to send a wave of power to the door, causing the lock to activate. The sound was sudden, enough to startle the blond demon into whirling around, facing his lover full on with his adorable blue eyes. There was a moment of silence, one where Lucifer knew Joseph was processing the fact that the man he had been searching for was on his bed, looking ready to have rekindling sex, back in his life, in the flesh. While his lover kept silent, Lucifer arched his back into a stretch, popping the tense knots in his body. “Hey there, darling. You did such a goddamn good job, babe. Commere.” He opened his arms them, curving his lips into a fond smile. Joseph, seeming unfrozen by the very voice of his beloved, let out a cry of need, launching himself across the room and into the man’s chest, arms quick to lock him against the other, legs scrambling to find purchase among the silken sheets, framing Lucifer’s hips perfectly. Although Joseph’s member wasn’t at attention, the blond man began rutting against his lover’s own groin, soft sobs leaving his throat. Lucifer responded in kind, rolling his hips slowly to match Joseph’s weak thrusts, a single hand coming to cup his lover’s cheek, thumb moving to wipe at the moisture threatening to spill over the corner of his lids. “Look at you, precious. So ready for me already. I’m here,

baby. I’m here.”

 

                “W-where did you go? You’ve been gone for so long—so long,” he whined, punctuating the last of his sentence with a press of his growing erection, dragging his hips slowly upward for Lucifer to feel his desire, his pain radiating off of him like a sticky note to the forehead. It would make the Arch Angel feel guilty if Joseph hadn’t done what he did, but he would give the man some slack anyway. After all, it had been several hundred years since they last sexually satisfied one another. Lucifer’s free hand reached in between them, grasping Joseph’s cock through his khakis. The man before him was so goddamn sinful, that he actually arched his back and began immediately thrusting into the awaiting hand, his shaky palms gripping Lucifer’s pecs and squeezing. A peg of worry came across, but Joseph was too busy to register that the skin under his fingers was freshly healed over from a wound. The noises from his blond lover were keening whines, his brows were furrowed in concentration to reach his peak. Lucifer let his lover use him as he would, a bit amused that he hadn’t lost his love for the Arch Angel’s pecs, if the constant squeezing and petting was anything to go by. “Please, please. Tell me youre here to stay, L-Lucifer, I’ll do anything, I swear. I’ll kill more people. I’ll—I’ll,” Joseph sobbed once again, nuzzling his nose against the wrist near his face, tongue lashing out to stroke sloppy lines against the veins there. “Lucifer, I promise, I’ll do whatever—let me suck your cock, Lucifer. I need to suck it.” Lucifer gave a warning growl, to which his lover responded by wailing in pleasure, his thighs quaking from the effort to thrust. To keep his mouth busy, Lucifer cupped the back of Joseph’s head, jerking the man close and forcing him to lavish his chest with attention, to which his pretty blond was more than willing to comply. Almost like a starving babe, he latched onto a nub, worshiping it with his tongue and teeth, meanwhile his thrusts seemed to come back with more vigor, almost brutally pressing Lucifer’s hand backwards. The man beneath him began to recognize his own need for release, but ignored it, needing to keep Joseph distracted as much as possible. When Joseph switched sides, his teeth grazed the fresh patch of skin over his heart, making Lucifer hiss. The guttural noise had Joseph pulling away to squeal, hands capturing the sides of his lover’s face and crashing their mouths together, teeth clacking painfully. Lucifer responded in kind to Joseph’s teeth, using his tongue to shove the blond’s mouth open, taking control of the kiss. Their saliva mixed, escaping them and dripping down their chins, onto their clothes. They didn’t care. Lucifer squeezed hard through Joseph’s pants, causing the man to gasp against his lover’s lips.

 

                “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Baby I’m cumming, shit, I’m—“ Another growl from Lucifer sent Joseph over the edge, screaming harshly as his seed spilt into his khakis, hips pistoning to ride out the bliss of his orgasm. Stroking the blond strands, Lucifer smiled at the meek blue eyes that peered at him, feeling the warm breaths that left him, and seeing the blinding grin Joseph gave. Such a beautiful man, crazy as hell, but his nonetheless. He’d be on the euphoric high for the next few minutes, so Lucifer wrapped both hands around Joseph’s back, pulling the man to his own chest, to which his lover had no problem curling up, cheek resting upon his shoulder. His chest heaved as he tried to gain back air, hips now still against the other’s, though his thighs still twitched from exertion. No doubt he felt gross in his clothing, with the sweat and cum. His hair was in disarray, normally swept locks now hanging before his eyes. Joseph felt like all the anger and aggression was melting away, that he could literally stand anyone from the cul-de-sac now. He felt great, boneless—

               

                “Joseph I swear to God you need to quit fucking screaming.” Nevermind. He snarled heatedly at Mary’s voice behind the door, his back tensing like a coil. Lucifer glanced towards the door, hearing the vibrations from his lover’s warning growl against his chest. The woman was checking in on him, no doubt thinking that her husband was amusing himself and being too vocal to be appropriate. He heard her take a step back in alarm to the sounds ripping from Joseph’s throat, and Lucifer himself was amused by the woman’s fear. He moved one hand up, grasping the blond’s throat firmly into his hand, wrenching him back and making the man look into his eyes. Joseph was murderous, ready to destroy the very woman he married for interrupting his precious time with his lover. There was a dark shadow over his eyes, which looked like they were shining brighter than possible. Normal, straight teeth had grown thick fangs, clicking due to the vibrations of his voice. The Arch Angel tightened his grip, cutting off the sound easily. Instead of back down, Joseph’s eyes rolled back in arousal, seeming insatiable, but still ready to throw himself into a fight. “Joseph, what the fuck are you doing?” Lucifer squeezed once again, a wordless command. Stand down. Mary was now rattling the door knob, seeming unconcerned for the potential danger, not the smartest decision. He’d have to take this elsewhere. Locking eyes with his lover, he jerked his head in a direction, and without hesitation, Joseph nodded, desperate to escape this situation, desperate to spend more alone time catching up with his angel. Not one to disappoint, Lucifer flashed a grin, eyes brightening as he felt enough power leak to the front, like a wave, crashing over him and pulsing in the air. No doubt Joseph was enjoy that too, but Lucifer had to focus. He searched the edges of his mind and realized where they could go. With a wink to his blond, the Arch Angel transported them without further delay, leaving not a single trace aside for the mussed up sheets.

 

                The air was fresh, the breeze of the night chilling the surrounding area with ease. Crickets chirped happily, owls scouting the area for their next meal. The sky was full of stars, like an explosion of color, accompanying the crescent moon that began to climb towards the center of attention. The mood was romantic for any couple that traveled there for some privacy. There were a few walking trails at the beginning of the property, plenty of dirt-road parking places, and even a cliff ridge where one could overlook the city below, falling in love with all the lights, with the picture-perfect scene before them. This was the place Lucifer had willed them to, landing among the lush grass, hidden by the thicket of trees that formed the forest on the edge of the city. Joseph was still in his lap, hands caressing Lucifer’s throat with such tenderness, almost as if it was their first time all over again. The moon light was generous, adding highlights to the blond man’s hair, creating a halo effect. It would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so goddamn beautiful. For a few moments, neither of them said a word and just enjoyed being together, in this place of solitude. Hands created soft, loving touches. Mouths met in chaste, quick kisses. It was truly a time of peace, one that Lucifer relished in. He never got this much tranquility with his current life. There was always something going on, from Alex’s death, to raising Amanda, and now the neighbors seemed to be in a sort of competition for his attention, his time. It was cumbersome at times, especially when he had to deal with the spiritual aspects of his life, along with taking command of his own kingdom. The demon was tired. He was sure that if he could sleep, he would for a couple hundred years, but he couldn’t, and it was foolish to even indulge in the fantasy. “What is this?” Lucifer hummed without concern to his lover, feeling fingers trace along the two injuries on his chest. It took a moment, but when he realized, Joseph was already putting two and two together. Hands paused over the heart and pentagram scars, light blue eyes staring in shock at Lucifer. Said male blinked in response, sighing through his nose as he felt the peace leave, and several emotions begin to pollute the aura. The body in his lap began to shake, taught like a straining rubber band. Offering no sort of soothing yet, Lucifer just arched an eyebrow at the man before him. “You . . . You were Luce? What the fuck? What the _actual fuck_?” Joseph growled at the other, which would’ve normally insulted him, had Joseph not been sitting in his own cum, which had to be uncomfortable and drying. Now it seemed more hilarious than anything. “You son of a bitch! I thought you were fucking hurt, that you needed help! Not that you were having fun **fucking** another man!” The grumbles turned into out-right shouting, their noses mere inches from each other. It seemed that the killing spree made Joseph think he was a tough shit, that he could talk to his overlord, his lover like that. Lucifer rose his hand, snatching the other’s hair, and holding tightly enough to cause pain. No arousal, no submissiveness. Joseph continued to snarl, his eyes narrowed in betrayal. He was hurting.

               

                “Last time I recalled,” Lucifer drawled, punctuating the sentence with a yank of Joseph’s hair, causing the man to flinch and tilt his head, exposing his throat, but still keeping eye contact with the other. “You are the one playing husband to a woman, having children. Don’t even think for a second I also don’t know about Robert.” At the mention of the rugged man, Joseph froze. His eyebrows furrowed slowly, eyes reflecting regret now. There was a sheen there, a promise of tears to come. “Your old fuck toy made sure I knew about your time together. He’s a good buddy of mine, you know. Confides in me.” Another hand came up, and Lucifer adjusted them both so Joseph was pressed into the ground, staring in alarm at the hovering man above him. Hand in the hair on top of his head, other tearing the old blue sweater from him, tossing the offending article far to the side. Once that reminder was gone, he reunited his hand to Joseph’s throat roaring into the blond’s face and baring his fangs menacingly. “So that’s two, should we keep going? How dare you lay with another when your _master_ is doing hard work to keep you _safe_? You had to nerve to ignore my hints to you, my signals, and then to boot, you stabbed me, trying to sacrifice me!”

               

                “I-I didn’t know!” Joseph wailed back, hands failing to pet at his angel’s shoulders, his neck, his cheeks. Trying to pet him, trying to ask forgiveness. “I didn’t, I swear. I was so focused on getting you back, baby. You were gone forever, for so long. Yes, I slept with them, b-but—“

 

                “But **_what_**?” At the guttural interruption, Joseph closed his eyes, turning his head away, tilting his chin just enough to expose his throat. Submission. We’re getting somewhere. Lucifer was glad that his lover was in such a state, it was much preferable to anger, where Joseph could cause so much damage. Sometimes, Lucifer wished someone would pat his back at his capability to keep such control over the blond under him.

 

                “But I did it for you, love. I was weak, yes, but I had you in mind the whole time, I promise,” Joseph sniffled, hands trembling as they mapped out Lucifer’s lips in firm strokes. The hovering man grinned, eyes squinting.

 

                “That makes it all better, hmm? Don’t forget, _Joseph_ , _I_ _own_ **you** , not the other way around. I come as I please, I go just the same. You await my return to you, and I reward you with whatever pleasures you desire. **Right**?” This talk had come to pass just once, and it was when Joseph had been so persistent in his desire to be bonded by his leader. It was a conversation battle that lasted several years, one where rules were set and followed. Things were done by Lucifer’s will, and there was no other way to it. As suspected, as the relationship developed and wore its newness, the blond archangel was given some slack, a loosen leash. They argued, sometimes playfully. Joseph could request things that were before off the table. They began exclusive, that is, until Lucifer’s disappearance. It seemed that this dog of his bit off more than he could chew, made himself cross a line that was several miles back. This is why Lucifer was needed, to set him straight, to give him limits. A choked wheeze brought Lucifer at attention, his fingers slacking against the neck, listening to the other’s gulps for breath. He released the other altogether, getting to his feet. He scared his lover, punished him, humiliated him, reminded him of his wrong-doings to his lord, and now it was time to make him work for a reward. Lucifer snorted, showing an expression of disappointment at his whimpering blond on the floor. Joseph didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to shoot up, to climb back into Lucifer’s embrace and lock his body to the other’s. However, that look was enough to make him want to also lay in the thicket of nature, to play dead, in a way. No one made him feel as powerless as his lover, as cautious, as emotionally raw. When Lucifer turned his back to Joseph, the blond sobbed, eyes filling quickly, blurring his vision.

 

                “Please, Lucifer. Please don’t go,” he whispered, hands curling against his own chest, gripping his shirt. He didn’t know what to do, what he needed to say for his lover to forgive him. “Please. I missed you so much. I didn’t know what was going on. I was so lost, Lucifer, so upset. You gotta understand me . . . I didn’t mean to upset you.” Joseph babbled, slowly raising up to sit on his backside, legs curling up. His tears escaped, rolling down his face freely. His lover was turned towards him now, watching with those harsh, calculating eyes. The blond sobbed, curling in on himself. “I am not myself without you, Lucifer. I don’t think straight, I get so lonely . . . Please, come here, please. You don’t even have to touch me, just sit near me. I can’t bear to see you walk away. You can punish me anyway you want, I’ll take it. I’ll do anything—just don’t go.” He was wailing, palms coming to hide his face, shoulder wracking with his sobs. He wasn’t breathing properly, each gasp sounding like he had been screaming for days instead of an hour. Lucifer watched, interested in how crippled his lover was now, how genuinely he was baring himself. They usually never went this deep with conversations. Being too emotional caused too many complications, and Lucifer was well practiced in that. He faced his lover fully, relaxing his expression. His arms crossed over his chest, looking more like a patient parent than anything. Joseph coughed, moving his hands to get some fresh air back into his lungs. Covered in tears and snot, the man looked like a heartbroken puppy. Lucifer for a brief moment thought that Joseph didn’t know what he was getting into when he decided to pursue his current lover, but they had been together long enough for that to be an idiotic thought. He had never fucked up as badly as he had now, but Lucifer now knew that he couldn’t leave this man unsupervised. He was too much like a child.

 

                Their relationship in itself was fucked up. Lucifer knew this. Joseph was unstable, was too dependent on the other. Lucifer was independent, but loved the company nonetheless. They clashed, they fought. Yet when all of it was said and done, they loved one another. They scarified so much, Joseph more so by just leaving the All Father to follow Lucifer. They knew each other better than anyone would ever know, lived with one another more than any other being on Earth. Their relationship was fucked up, but it was theirs. Lucifer could leave right now—he could rebuild himself, but then he would be alone. He would not have one person to welcome him back, to offer him a soft smile. Anyone else would die within the blink of an eye, and although he loved Humanity, Lucifer wasn’t strong enough to go through that. He wasn’t strong enough to become completely to himself, either. Joseph needed a lead, a hand to hold and guide him. He had no self-purpose, he was made to serve someone, and that followed him when he left the Heavens. It was his curse. Lucifer understood him, became his teacher when no one wanted him. Became his lover when no one loved him. Joseph wasn’t himself without Lucifer, and Lucifer wasn’t himself without Joseph.

 

                It was fucked up, but that was their own fault.

 

                Lucifer cleared his throat, and Joseph looked up. His eyes were irritated by the tears, showing off the pink that clouded the white. His skin had tear treks, looking clammy and pale. Those lips he’s kissed a million times were chapped, trembling as a sign of his vulnerability. His hands, always fidgeting, were still, hovering in the air, unsure. He looked on this man and saw heartbreak, felt it within himself, and knew he couldn’t leave him. “Come here.”

 

                “Yes,” Joseph sighed, his voice cracking. He shakenly got to his feet, each step slow and careful, all the way until he stood before Lucifer, his fingers nervously twitching. They were an arm’s length apart, maybe less, and Joseph wanted nothing more than to change that, to put his forehead on Lucifer’s collarbone and hold him, to be held by him. The only thing that was offered, though, was Lucifer’s hand as he cupped Joseph’s cheek, thumb moving to rest at the corner of an eye. “Thank you. I love you,” he murmured, turning his head to nuzzle his lover’s wrist, placing soft kisses against the skin there.

 

                “I should rip your goddamn head off. You are no forgiven yet, Joseph. You got carried away and murdered innocent people. That is my job if I so please. You disobeyed me.” Joseph nodded, dropping his gaze in shame. If Lucifer wanted to kill him, he couldn’t protest. He didn’t have anywhere else to go, and this was the man he loved. If anyone were to end his life, he wanted it to be him. “You are embarrassing, you know that?” Lucifer sighed, making Joseph look back to him, willing away the tears that began to form once more. His angel leaned over, pressing his lips against Joseph’s forehead, making the man shudder in response. He needed this affection so goddamn much. Without thinking, the blond’s hands shot out, cupping his lover’s shoulders to keep him in place. He whimpered in apology, but didn’t release his hold, to which Lucifer just chuckled, pecking a series of kisses to that patch of skin. Joseph smiled, holding still and accepting each kiss with bubbling excitement. Lucifer wasn’t going to leave. He was going to stay with him, and that was enough for Joseph. “You’re going to have to work extra hard for me to forgive you, Joseph,” Lucifer murmured against his forehead, smiling when the man nodded. “Good boy. Now, get on the ground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID I wasn't going to write anymore, but there will be a third chapter consisting of hardcore smut and a sort of decision made concerning Joseph and Lucifer's next step--after all, there's the neighbors and Jo's family to think of. 
> 
> God I can't believe I even wrote this chapter.  
> I considered rewriting it several times, but each time there was always something bothering me, so I left it as is. Originally, there was going to be a badass fight, but I rethought it over and decided that Joseph wasn't stupid enough to take on the goddamn Devil himself. Maybe in another fic.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. I Love You (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get down and dirty, plus a bit of "I love you" tossed around.

     Elated at the turn of events, Joseph immediately did as asked, using his demonic abilities to will his clothes away, along with the remains of his cum from earlier. He stretched his bare body out for his lover, settling himself on his stomach, while the priest arched his back like a cat to present his ass. He heard the appreciative hum from Lucifer, Joseph blushing heavily as he buried his face into his forearms. Large calloused hands came down to his backside, one hand slapping with enough force to lurch the priest forward, who let out a cry in response. Lucifer considered to make him bleed during this, but didn’t want to hear Joseph’s tears anymore. The emotionally unstable blond exhausted Lucifer when he was sobbing uncontrollably or sniffling—that annoyed the devil; Lucifer decided he was going to make sure the other is comfortable and happy—for this own sake.

 

      With that in mind, Lucifer bowed his head, tongue lashing out and flattening against Joseph’s entrance. The reaction was instantaneous, Joseph mewling in pleasure as his hips bucked back into the devil to get more of that slick appendage. Lucifer’s teeth scraped against his lover’s cheeks, nibbling down on the skin, added some heavy suckling to work his shaking lover up. His fingers fluttered over his target, prying the muscle to stretch, inserting a single finger to test the waters. That digit thrusted shallowly, beginning the process of prepping his prey. Joseph panted, the earth’s scent keeping him grounded through the well of emotions. He keened breathlessly, a gasp as the tongue returned to his hole, stroking around the searching finger. Soon, the tongue plunged alongside the digit, earning another gasp.

 

     Lucifer worked in earnest, pressing his face in close to wiggle his tongue inside, running along the tight walls, lubricating his digit to further reach inside, fingertip finally finding the familiar gland and pressing down insistently. Joseph screamed into his arm, his hard cock jerking straight against his stomach, a thick drop of pre-cum forming at the tip. Lucifer pulled his mouth away after an indulging moment of suckling at his entrance, making room for a second finger. While one hand prepped his blond demon, he began to kiss and nibble upon Joseph’s skin, making sure to cause a pinch of pain in each hickey he left, the spots forming into an irritated red that would blotch an ugly blue-black hue once they settled.

 

     Joseph took it all, like the good demon boy he was, mindlessly thrusting back into the fingers and huffing his mewling noises into his arms. Lucifer gave another hard smack to the ass before him, asserting his dominance as he was satisfied to see it ripple with the blow.

 

     “Haa’ah, Lucifer, yes,” Joseph whimpered, arching his back harder when a third finger found its way inside, immediately hitting the bundle of nerves. Another shot of precum left his cock, the organ bright pink, begging for release. The precum swelled to the tip of the his member, Joseph giving a huff as his thighs shook slightly from the pleasure his master gave him. The heat pooling into his lower groin was building and begging to release. Lucifer tsked, withdrawing his fingers “You’re being such a good little slut, Joseph.”

 

     A hot blush from the comment, but as soon as the Lucifer’s fingers left Joseph became alarmed. “Wait!, no, no—!“ Joseph protested, raising his head to look back. He was immediately relieved when his Arch Angel’s remaining clothes disappeared, leaving a long, thick, swollen cock to rest against the man’s abdominal. God, it was stunning--from its heavy weight, standing at attention to its ability to leave Joseph feeling so split open, so satisfied. Joseph swayed his backside to entice his partner to hurry and take him, but the man just smacked his ass once again, and although that was pleasurable, it wasn’t enough! Despite his provocative display, he knew Lucifer was in charge—Joseph pouted, meeting Lucifer’s gaze, shivering at the dark look that was being given. “Master?”

 

     “You asked earlier to suck my cock.” The blond nodded eagerly, Joseph licking his lips at the thought of being blessed with the opportunity. Lucifer smirked, causing a heat of arousal to course through Joseph’s body. “Keep your mouth open and throat relaxed. I’m going to be using it.” Another nod, anticipation welling in Joseph’s gut. Lucifer was going to fuck his throat before his ass, and the other never appreciated his master more than now. To be so useful to him gave him more pleasure, more satisfaction than any sexual act. Sometimes Joseph wished he had a cunt, just so he had another hole that Lucifer could use to debauch him, to please his lord. He was hungry for his master, his lord, his worship, he wanted to please him to every aspect and wished that he could have another hole for the man to please and abuse.

 

    Despite his wishes, he was thankful as he knew that Lucifer preferred men, and praised the Heavens that he was made with a cut body, thick dick, and tight ass. His mind registered something pressing against his lips, and he found that his train of thought distracted him enough to not notice Lucifer had moved, and was now guiding his erection into his mouth. Joseph eagerly responded, lapping and sucking to his heart’s desire, making sure to pay special attention to the vein that led down to Lucifer’s sac. The Arch Angel above him gasped, his hand that wasn’t gripping his own base came up to grip Joseph’s blond locks, scratching his scalp in a mindless pet. Joseph made sure to hum his delight, sending the vibrations along Lucifer’s cock, bringing a fire to the man’s belly. Without much of a warning, the man above grabbed Joseph’s jaw, pushing his thumb into the other man’s mouth to hold it firmly open so that he could begin to piston his hips into the warm mouth. A soft keen was heard from the man below him, who arched his back even more at the sheer bliss that crashed over him. Lucifer panted, angling his hips so his cock would slide deeper, reaching down Joseph’s throat in a slow, single thrust. The constriction was wonderful, and the noises coming from his lover’s mouth had Lucifer’s eyes rolling back into his head, hips gaining speed as Joseph’s saliva slickened his dick. God, it was Heaven, and he couldn’t believe he missed this velvety mouth that raptured his swollen cock. The coil in his stomach was becoming taught, like a thread on its last fiber, his orgasm was just there, just out of reach. He needed something! Anything! Just a bit more than the current sucking and humming his blond was providing. Gritting his teeth, Lucifer snarled down at Joseph, who had begun to lazily thrust back against the air, begging for Lucifer’s cock in his actions. Joseph’s mouth was being defiled by his master’s thick dick. Such a good boy.

 

     “Beg for my cum,” Lucifer commanded, pulling his thick erection from his lover’s lips, making sure to keep a steady paced thrust into Joseph’s mouth. Keeping him on the cusp of orgasm, Joseph wheezed, his blue eyes having a sheen of moisture to them, cheeks flushed red, and his lips puffy from abuse. Drool had escaped his mouth and coated his chin, dripping to the ground in fat droplets. Blown-out pupils gazed at him lovingly, a soft smile curving his lips.

 

     “Please, master. Please, give me your seed. Let me eat it up, Lucifer. Please!” His tone was wanton, body writhing behind him as he nuzzled the tip of Lucifer’s cock, kissing right over the slit. “Please, come all over my face . . . Daddy.”

 

     With a shout of approval, Lucifer granted Joseph’s wish, his peak came with white cum shooting into his throat. Ecstasy pounding at his temples, muscles convulsing, hips jerking unevenly as he contorted for his master. He was panting hard, his cum splashing onto Joseph’s eager face in loads as the male held his mouth open for the devil’s seed. Each stripe painted the blond’s skin, reaching into his hair and down his neck, a delighted smile upon his face the whole time. It was a masterpiece, a painting that had been concocted by Lucifer himself. Joseph had bits of cum shining among his locks, and bits of it hanging down his jaw. Lucifer appreciated the sight, humming as Joseph began to clean himself almost ecstatically, tongue swiping what was around his mouth while his hand scooped up whatever couldn’t be reached, moaning as he stuffed his full fingers into his own mouth, making quite a show as he greedily swallowed each dose. Chuckling fondly, the devil above him decided Joseph has waited long enough. With a single flick of his fingers, Joseph was flipped onto his back, the man gasping in shock at the treatment. His front was now exposed to the cold, he found himself shivering from that, along with the heated gaze that Lucifer set upon him. Almost on complete instinct, Joseph spread his legs apart, reaching down to cup the backs of his knees so he could bring the limbs upward, tilting his ass towards the sky, presenting himself to his lover, smiling whenever he caught those perfect eyes staring. He knew with all the prep work Lucifer had put into it, his hole was most likely shining with saliva and straining with the need for something to fill him up, which by the look of Lucifer’s twitching cock, it would be soon that he would receive his fulfilling gift.

 

      Hands upon the backs of his thighs had him breathless, tossing his head into the ground and keening loudly.

 

_Sensitive, he was oh-so sensitive_.

 

    The grass caressed his sides and neck, the earth dug against his back, no doubt soiling his hair. His lover’s hands, calloused with use, trailed down to his ass, taking the thick flesh into his palms, the devil bumped the head of his cock against his entrance. Joseph cried out at the teasing, bucking his hips once, twice, the blond began whimpering, blinking up at the man who was watching his entrance, almost entranced by how it quivered and tightened around nothing. Joseph was practically begging with his eyes, his expression, his need growing as he saw the expression of the devil turn to lust. Lucifer pushed inward, forcing Joseph’s body to adjust, hearing the choked groan escaping his lover’s lungs as he bottomed out, his sac resting just against the swell of Joseph’s ass. Joseph’s ass was stretching with the swollen member, his back arched as he adjusted and panted at the cock making room. Lucifer inside him, he writhed in pleasure and gave a whine of pain. His pretty blond sobbed when he couldn’t adjust, eager to please , murmuring ‘thank yous’ and other such praises while Lucifer squeezed Joseph’s cock he still had in his grasp, appreciating that Joseph used his time apart to keep certain favorable features in shape. Feeling sinister out of the blue, Lucifer conjured his power, pressing the energy through his hands and into Joseph’s body, having a perfect idea of what he wanted to do.

 

      Before his lover could get a chance to whine, Lucifer slid back fully to the tip, Joseph’s muscles tensed around his dick, squeezing and trying to bring the organ back, causing amusement in the other. Not one to disappoint, the demon began a decent pace, gripping a leg and holding it against his shoulder for better leverage. His other hand came down on Joseph’s ass, watching Joseph’s cock bob and twitch, more pre-cum oozing into a puddle on the man’s stomach. The tip of his dick was swollen, tinted an angry shade. He didn’t doubt that Joseph was ready to cum with just a few strokes to his prostate.

 

     Lucifer noticed that Joseph was unusually silent. Casting a glance up, he found Joseph to be panting heavily, his eyes clouded as he stared at his the devil, cheeks still that ridiculous red hue, the corners of his lips turned up in a half-smile. Usually by now the man was begging for release, crying to be taken hard and quick. Now, he seemed almost at peace with himself. The larger demon leaned forward, disrupting his humping pattern for a moment to press a kiss to that awaiting mouth. “I love you,” Joseph crooned when they separated, using his hand that was holding his leg to cup the back of Lucifer’s neck, threading the tips of his fingers with the silver hair, stroking the nape fondly. “I love you so much, Lucifer. More than anything.” He sounded so breathless, so sincere, looked so goddamn in love, like a puppy whom was staring at their master. Lucifer swore he could see hearts in the man’s eyes as well, but decided to cut the mushy romance and kiss the man outright. The devil never spoke about his feelings—he was the devil, afterall. Joseph knew better to never ask to hear those words back, but knew that if he was getting graced with any interaction from his master at all--- he was blessed.

 

     Their lovemaking was heating up, with Joseph’s body lurching with every thrust, his breath escaping him, leaving him a writhing, gasping mess on the ground. His hands abandoned their posts and took refuge against Lucifer’s back, digging deep, leaving pleasurable scratches along the flesh. One leg was propped helpfully on Lucifer’s shoulder, while the over cupped his ribs, heel digging against a kidney. He was bent practically in half, face to face with a growling devil whom he worshipped. He tasted the sweat, smelled the pheromones, felt the pleasure twisted with pain. God, he was so close. He could taste his orgasm. He could see the white horizon, hear the approaching waves. His ass was being filled with the devils thick member, filling him up. He tried his best to move this along, to buck into the pounding dick, but Lucifer’s large body was keeping him prisoner, caging him from all sides.

 

     The devil’s voice was gravel against his ear, teeth scraping against the lobe, lips kissing patterns along the side of his face and shell of his ear. Joseph was there—so close, so, so close. “H-harder, Lucifer. Fuck me harder!” he insisted, sliding the leg at his ribs further down, pulling the man close by his waist so the thrusts were as long. The slap of Lucifer’s sac against his ass was like a drug, making Joseph’s eyes cross and roll back. He hit his prostate so well, so quickly. Speed was never an issue with Lucifer since the man was sometimes so impatient, and now that he was delivering harder blows, the false minister was seeing stars. He bit down on his lip, a whine low in his throat as the burning sensation his arousal was mounting. His own balls were tight, ready to explode his seed. This was one of the most intense build ups he had ever experienced, and he prayed his orgasm would hit soon. Lucifer tilted his down, sinking his teeth—fangs and all—down, into the marbled flesh on Joseph’s shoulder, making his lover outright scream his pleasure, the deep voice lost among the heavy forestry. “Oh yes, baby, yes! Fuck, that is amazing,” his blond hissed, nails digging deep into the skin at his lower back. Lucifer slammed his cock straight into Joseph’s ass, abusing the poor man’s prostate worse than he’d probably ever had it. “Please, daddy, I’m so close,” he whimpered, causing Lucifer to withdraw his mouth, a hand coming down to run his fingertips along the globes of Joseph’s sac, hearing the man sniffle at the feeling. His lips curved upwards, brushing along Joseph’s ear.

 

     “I love you, Joseph, my sweetest follower.” Lucifer’s deep voice growled, the words leaving his lips as there was an audible gasp from Joseph.

 

     Like a trigger, Joseph found himself wailing once more, straining his voice as to limit the rush of unexplainable pleasure that was hitting him all at once, his back arching painfully, hips lurching forward with a frantic pace, his cock streaming a load of thick, white semen. Joseph’s voice cracked, eyes seeing nothing but white, hearing those words play over and over in his head. His orgasm was intense, lasting well over his usual time, making him lost in the moment. His muscles reacted on their own, still twisting, still convulsing as he chased after his high. Lucifer pumped the other’s cock, milking it for several moments as his power prolonged the orgasm, overwhelming the man with pleasure. He saw tears forming and falling freely in the fuzzy gaze. Joseph sputtered nonsense, sweet nothings, whatever his mind came up with. Praising Lucifer’s cock, how big it was, how full he felt, how he longed to hold his master’s seed. The man let his ego swell as he gave one last, deep thrust, stilling when his balls met the cleft of his lover’s ass, cock twitching one last time before the devil’s seed released inside Joseph, causing the man’s stomach to distend from the unnatural amount of the mighty stream. The heat from the semen made Joseph gasp in pleasure, the sense of being filled with the devil was the feeling he awaited for so long. He mewled after the fact, panting while he touched along his stomach and felt the devil’s child longing in his stomach. God, he wanted so bad to be full all the time. To keep this yearning satiated. For now, his thirst was quenched. He was in the Margarita Zone.

 

      “Lucifer, baby, please,” Joseph’s voice whispered. Immediately, the sadist released Joseph’s flaccid cock, seeing the ridiculous amount of cum that was now leaking upon Joseph. Lucifer knew it had been a good idea to give his lover that long orgasm, though looking at the muscles in Joseph’s leg twitch every few seconds, he realized he might have overdone it. Peering up to the blond, who was now gazing back with a curious face, Lucifer sighed through his nose, moving to pull his dick from the other. “No,” Joseph murmured, making the other pause. “No, please. Keep it in . . . for a little bit longer. I missed you.” The demon above relented, moving to adjust them so they laid on their sides, facing one another. After using his powers to erase the semen from Joseph’s body so when they touched he didn’t feel the stickiness, the man immediately curled in close, tucking his head under his lover’s chin and hands limply hanging onto his chest. One calf came up, resting upon his hip in a sort of locking embrace. To give some comfort, Lucifer pressed a kiss to the man’s hair, letting an arm sling over Joseph’s hips, keeping them close as they rested. “Could you . . . say that again?” Joseph requested, pecking Lucifer’s collarbone in an attempt to encourage the other.

 

     The Arch Angel was quiet for several minutes, his mind seeming to click everything together. Joseph did all of this because he didn’t think Lucifer loved him. He wanted to bring him back because if they weren’t constantly together, Joseph had no way of knowing he was wanted. The demon sighed heavily from his nose, placing another kiss in the same spot as before, feeling Joseph relax further against him. “I love you.”

 

     “Once more, please.”

 

     “Now you’re being a pest.” He managed to make the devil laugh.

 

     “Please, just… once more.” Joseph begged.

 

     After a heavy sigh, “I love you, Joseph.” The devil gave him what he wanted. Joseph released a soft hiccup from his lips, emotions washing over him as he was coming down from his high.

 

      “Thank you.” Joseph managed to reply. Lucifer hummed in response, the hand that was cupping the other’s back began to glide around, tracing meaningless images, loaded words of other languages, anything to sooth the man in his arms. No doubt Robert was just a few quick lays, something to feel temporarily wanted. Mary certainly didn’t care for him, which mean that Joseph felt all alone, felt hated, just as he had before Lucifer. The demon should’ve realized this, but it was too late for that. His lover was safe now, in his grasp, loved, and sated. “What are we going to do about them?” Joseph asked weakly, his breath warm against Lucifer’s flesh. The devil shrugged a shoulder, humming in contemplation. “We could always just leave, Lucifer.” Joseph spoke quietly, in a whisper.

 

     “Amanda is my child, through blood or not, she is mine. I won’t abandon her so easily. She deserves a good life,” he responded easily. “We cannot kill them, either, Joseph. Too many people, plus, I enjoy their lifestyle. I may be Lucifer himself, but I am far too old to be going back to the days of old, the days of war and famine. These people here are, oddly enough, are good people, despite the hurt you caused.” His lover shivered, no doubt feeling more guilt now that his tantrum was long gone. “Maybe we can just . . . alter their memories.”

 

     “How so?”

 

     “Make Mary believe you two have been divorced for several years now, and on good terms for the kids. With Robert-- I’ll wipe him clean of anything you’ve done,” he said with a grumble, “gives him a chance to patch up things with his daughter—to fix himself. He’s a good guy. Make everyone else think this day never happened, that we had this thing going on ever since you brought me cookies when I moved in. Amanda . . .” He paused, sighing again. “I’ll make her think that it was Mary giving me all this trouble, but smooth it over with her just being a worry wart over us dating.” Joseph laughed softly, pulling his head away for a moment, looking into Lucifer’s eyes with a sparkle the other hadn’t seen in quite a while.

 

      “I like that idea. Do you think Amanda will be okay with having a hip Youth Minister such as myself dating her cool-as-hell dad?” Lucifer snorted, rolling his eyes as he shoved Joseph’s head back under his chin, hearing the cackling from his lover. They soon soothed into silence once more, Lucifer thinking back over the past four hundred years he spent without Joseph. Sure, he had his fun making new human friends, traveling to newer dimensions, learning more about his purpose on this planet, among the others that roamed the land in much shorter life spans than he. Pondering on it, he realized that it was unfair of him to just up and leave Joseph, who had been nothing but loyal up until his disappearance. The man didn’t ask for much, barely put up any fights. He just occasionally wanted some attention, some affection. The other fallen angels didn’t care much for each other, and did as they pleased until Lucifer called them up. Out of every single one that followed him, Joseph had been the closest to the companionship Lucifer had been so desperately desiring. He further speculated that Joseph had felt so much more in depth emotions than Lucifer, since he had been one of the more sensitive ones out of the group. To feel all of his own emotions, but tenfold . . . It was no wonder Joseph went crazy. The arch angel leaned back to look down at his lover’s face, seeing those bright blue eyes hone in on him, a curious but happy expression resting upon his face. Lucifer kissed him, long and slow, keeping it closed-mouthed to be a bit more romantic than he ever had been before. Joseph purred at the gesture, reincorporating each movement with his own.

 

     They parted, smiling to one another under the glow of the moonlight, feeling more at home with each other than before. “It’s going to be okay,” Lucifer said to Joseph, “Afterall, this is the Margarita Zone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I may be starting a series of one shots or something pertaining to more on Lucifer/Joseph and how they do with the neighborhood, but until then, this is the final chapter! It was very fun to work with my good friend ManicMisha to make this chapter happen, since I haven't written full-blown smut a single time in my life LOL.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yeah. Dad is Lucifer disguised as a man named Luce (Loo-sh), creative I know, and has been living the dad life while he deals with underworld and uprising things. Joseph is displeased to be left out of all of this, and throws a tantrum by killing people. All on the same page? Awesome!  
> So this is going to be a two parter, the next chapter holds a shit ton of smut and will be posted once I check over it a few more times and rewrite a few pieces!  
> If this fic gains enough interest, I may even write about their past together up until his fic's time just for shits and giggles.  
> stay tuned lovelies!


End file.
